El tesoro de Touya
by Tapitey
Summary: [Post-Anime] Tendrían que separarse. No se volverían a ver en un largo tiempo. ¿A quién le puede alegrar eso? Solo a una persona. Una persona que no quiere que le arrebaten su mayor tesoro. / {One-Shot} Shaoran&Sakura.


Historia ubicada después del anime y de la segunda película. One-Shot, que posiblemente, tenga continuación en el futuro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi perturbadora creatividad S2.

* * *

 **El tesoro de Touya**

Suspiró resignado al ver que estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Tomoeda.

Miró por la ventana. Ciertamente el día estaba muy hermoso. El sol brillaba como nunca y no habían nubes que obstruyeran el azulado cielo. ¡Así es como le gustan los días! Cada vez que en Japón habían mañanas así se alegraba. Le recordaba a su natal Hong Kong.

Pero esta vez, el clima no era algo que ayudara mucho a mejorar su decaído estado de ánimo.

Al volver a la realidad, se percató de que el auto ya había sido estacionado. Todos bajaron del vehículo y una mujer elegante que vestía de negro y usaba unas gafas del mismo color, ayudó a bajar el equipaje del maletero, el cual no era mucho. Solo una maleta por cada uno.

–Muchas gracias por traernos –dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Se trataba de su prima Meiling, quien se dirigía a una de las muchas guardaespaldas que tiene Tomoyo Daidouji.

Su prima y él vinieron a Japón por un corto período de tiempo y su antigua compañera de salón, Tomoyo, les permitió quedarse en su casa. Además hoy Daidouji pidió ayuda a una de las guardaespaldas para que llevaran a sus invitados, los primos Li, al aeropuerto. Realmente era una buena chica.

La mujer de negro se limitó a decir "La espero en el auto, señorita Daidouji. Tenga cuidado" para volver a entrar al vehículo.

–Vamos –habló la chica adinerada a sus amigos de Hong Kong –. Posiblemente Sakura ya nos esté esperando dentro.

"Sakura..."

Aquel nombre resonó en su cabeza y no tardó en sonrojarse.

Meiling tomó la mano de su primo para hacerlo avanzar. Le dijo que se apresurara y que no se quedara quieto como estatua. Él asintió algo apenado.

Al ingresar al enorme lugar, intentaron buscar con la mirada a la chica castaña que había logrado cautivar y enamorar el corazón de Shaoran.

–Ustedes traten de buscar a Kinomoto –dijo Meiling –. Yo iré a ver a qué hora saldrá nuestro vuelo.

Él apenas la tomó en serio. No dejaba de estar atento a su alrededor. Sentía que en cualquier momento ella aparecería frente a él. Pero los minutos pasaban, y ella no llegaba.

Bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirlo.

–¿Habrá olvidado que hoy regreso a Hong Kong? –dijo él, pensando que posiblemente ella no vendría.

–No debes angustiarte, Li –Tomoyo trató de animarlo –. Sakura jamás olvidaría algo como esto. Sabes lo mucho que significas para ella.

Shaoran suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Estaba en lo cierto: Sakura no podría jamás olvidar algo así. Shaoran solo estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Estaba nervioso, ya que esta sería la última vez que la vería.

Al menos por un tiempo.

Recordar eso hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho. Pero eso siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que este viaje a Japón tendría su término. Lo más triste para él fue informárselo a su querida Sakura. Ella no le respondió, pero las lágrimas que derramó ese día fueron suficiente para notar la tristeza que le producía el saber que Shaoran, a quien le había confesado su amor hace unos días atrás, tendría que volver a su nación.

–¡Ya vine! –exclamó Meiling, acercándose al grupo –. ¿Aún no llega Kinomoto? –preguntó. Shaoran, algo incómodo por la pregunta, solo guardó silencio. Tomoyo se encargó de responder que _todavía no_ –. ¡Pero qué niña más despistada!

–No te preocupes. Sakura ya debe estar a punto de llegar –dijo Daidouji, tratando de tranquilizar a la prima de Li.

–Pues que se dé prisa. Nuestro vuelo sale en media hora –informó ella.

Shaoran, en esos momentos, tuvo una enorme necesidad de estar con Sakura. Quería regañarla por no llegar a tiempo en un momento tan importante. También deseaba abrazarla para jamás dejarla ir, lo cual lamentablemente no podría ser posible. ¡Tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero el tiempo era tan escaso!

–Miren, ¡ahí está! –exclamó Tomoyo. Esto rápidamente llamó la atención de los Li.

Sakura, al verlos, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Hola chicos! –exclamó a medida que corría hacia sus amigos.

Sakura Kinomoto se detuvo al ya estar junto a los tres que la esperaban. Ella bajó un poco su rostro para que nadie notara el rubor que se asomó en el instante que vio a Shaoran. Este reaccionó de manera similar.

–Pues ya era hora –opinó Meiling –. No tienes remedio. ¿Te has quedado dormida, Kinomoto?

Sakura la miró con sorpresa.

–Eso jamás –respondió con convicción. Luego frunció el ceño –. Pasó otra cosa.

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntarle la razón de su retraso, alguien se acercó a ellos y los interrumpió.

–No te tardes, monstruo. No tengo todo el dia.

¿Cómo no reconocer de quién se trataba? Tanto Sakura como Shaoran mostraron la peor de sus caras.

Meiling y Tomoyo, por su parte, lo saludaron con normalidad.

–¡No me apresures! ¡Te dije que me esperaras afuera, hermano! –lo regañó la pequeña Sakura.

–¿Y dejarte a solas con este mocoso? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, monstruo –contestó Touya con ese tono de voz despreocupado que lo caracterizaba.

–¡No soy un monstruo! –exclamó ella de vuelta, con sus mejillas rojas tanto de enojo como de vergüenza.

Shaoran solo le limitaba a mirarlo con furia, no porque estaba molestando a Sakura, sino por el simple hecho de que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Touya lo observó de igual forma.

–Te espero afuera –dijo por fin el hermano mayor de Sakura, rindiéndose ante los gruñidos de esta.

Touya se dio la media vuelta y se propuso a cumplir con lo que Sakura le pidió en el momento en el que llegaron al aeropuerto: Quedarse afuera a esperarla. Pero no pudo evitar entrar y quedarse cerca de su hermana. ¿No era obvio? Odiaba que ella estuviera a tan poca distancia de ese niño sin vigilancia alguna.

Meiling se aclaró la garganta y tomó el brazo de la chica de pelo negro-azulado.

–Ven, Daidouji, debo mostrarte algo –dijo, arrastrándola lejos de donde estaban.

Y como lo planeó, Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron a solas.

Ambos se miraron, notoriamente sonrojados.

–Perdóname –habló de pronto Sakura. Li mostró confusión con esto –. Discúlpame por llegar tarde –luego su expresión mostró enfado –, pero mi hermano... ¡Es su culpa!

Él entonces sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y no debido a lo gracioso que resultaba ser lo que su querida Kinomoto le contó, sino porque en cierto modo debió haberse imaginado que ese tipo estaba involucrado de alguna manera en eso.

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Estaba lista para venir hacia acá, y cuando me vio le conté que venía a despedirme de ti. Entonces insistió en acompañarme, yo no quería pero mi papá estuvo de acuerdo con eso y ya no pude hacer nada para evitarlo –y mostró una cara de disgusto –. ¡Me dijo que aún tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de estar listo, y tuve que esperarlo! ¡Lo hizo a propósito! –tomó aire para tratar de calmarse –. Lo siento... Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo.

Shaoran exhaló con tranquilidad. Al menos ella no olvidó este día como pensó él en un inicio. Se acercó a ella y de imprevisto la abrazó con fuerza.

–Al menos llegaste. Ya estaba creyendo que no vendrías, Sakura –le confesó con cierto grado de temor, ya que de verdad en un momento lo creyó y eso le afectó.

Ella se alejó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho que la llamara por su nombre. Y no solo eso... Shaoran no era alguien que fuera así de tierno con el resto de personas. Se sentía afortunada.

Pero Sakura rápidamente volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Había una razón para que estuvieran ahí, en el aeropuerto. Cuando recordó esa razón, su alegría se esfumó. Podría estar en esos momentos con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, sin embargo en unos míseros minutos se separaría de él. Y vaya a saber ella por cuanto tiempo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y para que Shaoran no la viera en ese estado, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de este. Algo no muy efectivo.

–No quiero que te vayas –soltó Sakura con una voz quebrada. Se aferró fuertemente a la ropa de Shaoran, queriendo acercarlo más a sí y no dejarlo escapar.

Él no dijo nada. La reacción que estaba teniendo su amada Kinomoto se la esperaba. Con una de sus manos acarició su castaño cabello.

Touya, desde su posición lograba ver a la perfección aquella escena que le estaba dando escalofríos. Apoyó sus manos en la puerta de vidrio que separaba al aeropuerto de la calle. Las ganas de entrar y separarlos de alguna manera se hacían presentes dentro de sí.

–Mocoso, me las pagarás –dijo para él mismo –. No creas que te daré a mi hermana tan fácilmente.

El único consuelo que tenía Touya en ese instante, era que Shaoran Li se iría de Japón y dejaría a su pequeña hermana en paz.

Ignorando por completo las emociones de Touya, Li seguía consolando a Sakura.

–No te angusties –pide Shaoran –. Esto no será para siempre, ¿verdad? –preguntó, apartándola para poder verle el rostro.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó ella con toda la seguridad del mundo –. Yo sé que algún día volverás... Y yo te estaré esperando.

Eso último provocó un sonrojo en los dos.

–Por supuesto que volveré, cuando tenga la edad suficiente –le dijo Shaoran –. Y prometo que tampoco te olvidaré, por nada del mundo.

Sakura y Shaoran hicieron la promesa del dedo meñique.

Se dieron un último abrazo antes de que las dos chicas que se habían alejado regresaran.

–Ya es hora, Shaoran –dijo Meiling apenada.

Los Li se despidieron de sus dos amigas japonesas. Obviamente la de Sakura y Shaoran fue las más conmovedora y dolorosa. Meiling y Tomoyo por poco lloran de lo tierno y dramático que fue.

* * *

Sakura se despidió de su amiga Tomoyo, quien se subió en el auto en el que llegó al aeropuerto con los Li. Daidouji quiso llevar a Sakura y Touya a casa, pero la castaña rechazó la oferta, diciendo que había traído sus patines y su hermano, su bicicleta. Antes de alejarse en el auto, Tomoyo confesó que grabó toda la escena en la que su amiga se quedó a solas con Shaoran. Sakura se sonrojó ante esto, pero no dijo nada. ¡Era de esperarse! Tomoyo es Tomoyo.

Ya yendo rumbo a casa, la pequeña Kinomoto continúo con sus regaños.

–¡Si no fuera por ti, hubiera estado más tiempo con él antes de que se fuera!

Touya la miró de reojo y no mostró preocupación en lo más mínimo. No quiso reconocerlo ante Sakura, pero sí la retrasó a propósito. ¡Y no se arrepentía! Mientras menos tiempo pase su hermana con ese mocoso, mejor.

¿Es que acaso ese chiquillo cree que le va a resultar fácil arrebatarle el mayor tesoro de su vida?

Definitivamente ahora que ese niño no estaba en Tomoeda, las cosas serían más fáciles.

Pero Shaoran y Sakura pensaban a la vez en lo mismo. No se iban a olvidar tan fácilmente el uno del otro. Tal vez la distancia les vaya a jugar una mala pasada, pero no les preocupaba. No saben por cuánto tiempo sería esto, pero esperarían lo que fuera necesario. Después de todo, el esperar siempre trae sus recompensas.

Tarde o temprano se iban a reencontrar.

Y el más consciente y molesto con eso, era Touya.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola!**

Soy nueva en el fandom de Card Captor Sakura (al menos en FFnet). Hace unos días estuve viendo los fics en español que hay, y algunos me gustan mucho S2 lo malo es que me quedé "deseando más" del final de CCS (anime y película 2). Me hubiera gustado leer una continuación por parte de los fans, pero el 90% de los fics aquí son AU's xD. Así que quise hacer yo una continuación como me hubiese gustado... bueno, no me gusta separarlos, pero es lo más realista que hay. Li es un niño y debe volver con su familia xD. Bueh pero volviendo al tema, me centré mucho en como Touya ve a Shaoran. Me gusta la relación de "cuñados" que tienen jojojo :3 Quisiera continuar esto, pero por ahora lo dejaré como un One-Shot. Tal vez lo continúe, depende del éxito que tenga y/o de mi creatividad. Si lo continúo, sería con Shaoran regresando a Japón, y tendrá que esforzarse mucho para obtener la aprobación de Touya :D.

Bueno, eso xD. Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia. Si es posible, díganme qué les pareció, me ayudaría mucho para mejorar y alentarme.

ByeByeS2.

Tapitey.


End file.
